Leyden Nikola
Leyden Nikola is a young orphan just trying to find his place in the world. Constantly discarded by those he comes to trust, he's quickly growing up to be quite the misanthropist. If there's one lesson he learned early in his life, it's that the one person he can always rely on is himself—and even now, that is coming under serious question for Ley. Basic Stats Full Name: Leyden Sasha Nikola (Birth Name: Aleksandr "Sasha" Nikkola) Aliases and Nicknames: Ley Gender: Male Species: Demon-Human Hybrid Ethnicity: Russian and a little Finnish (on the human side, anyway) Age: 16 Birthdate: 25 March Fire Blood Type: A? Hometown: London, UK Languages: English, French, currently trying to learn Japanese Occupation: Part-time student, also works at a stationery shop. Appearance HEIGHT: 5'0"/152cm WEIGHT: 85lb/38kg Body: Very slight and tiny-framed. It's natural for him, so he doesn't look all skin and bones. In fact, the more he eats, the skinnier he tends to get. Puberty hasn't done much for him. His limbs are willowy and his body quite flexible. He has a small torso that curves out into an impressive set of hips for a boy his size. Very feminine and even fairy-like. Hair: Shaggy and jet black. Mildly waved but mostly straight. He tends to let it grow to nearly his shoulders before cutting it a little bit. Eyes: His large eyes are a strikingly pale mint green in color. Framed with thick black lashes, it almost seems as if he wears eyeliner when he doesn't. Skin: Very pale. Despite this, when he's in the sun, he both burns and tans, and he tans rather well. He tries to avoid sun for the burning, however. He doesn't have much in the way of skin problems, but his skin is dotted all over with beauty marks, notably one under his left eye. Voice: Boyish and a bit raspy; definitely reminiscent of a girl's and sometimes mistaken for one, however. He has an upper class British schoolboy accent, despite being far from upper class. He's a very good singer and has good control of his voice. He's also quite a loud screamer. Clothing: He loves expensive Japanese punk clothing, but he also shops anywhere he can find something cute. He likes shorts and comfortable blouses. Red tartan is a constant friend to him, whether it be on hoodies, pants, shorts, ribbons, or bags. He can definitely pull off the schoolboy chic look, and one of his guilty pleasures is boy lolita style, which he likes to spend his money on. He can most often be seen in red, black, and white. Green is another color he will wear because it looks good on him, but he isn't really a fan of the color besides the fact. He has really tiny feet, so his shoes tend to be from the children's section or women's small sizes. He likes to accessorize very simply, usually with ribbon chokers and bracelets or cross-pendant necklaces. Nothing too fancy; he doesn't really indulge in jewelry and doesn't think it suits him. He sometimes puts clips in his hair. Additional: One of his most dominant features is his full, pouted mouth, which earned him a lot of teasing in school ("fish lips", etc.). He grew into it, luckily. His nose is quite tiny compared to his large eyes and lips, giving him pixie-like proportions when it comes to his face. Personality Ley is a lot of explosive personality in a little body. He doesn't hesitate to make his voice heard, and if he doesn't get his way in things, he can be very childish and bitter. He can also resort to flirting to solve problems, since his small stature and fairy-like face tend to win him easy points in false innocence. He knows how to use his looks for maximum effect no matter the situation. He loves to laugh (way too much, perhaps), and doesn't mind playing hard-to-get when it comes to flirting. He likes to flirt just for fun. He can be very shy at some times, and very outgoing the next; mostly it depends on the person he's with and how well he knows them. He's competitive and hates to lose. He also doesn't mind open conflict with people; if people give him shit, he gives them a whole basket of it. Despite his forward behavior toward some, he's actually introverted. At home, he keeps quiet and to himself, often just cleaning the house, vegging out in front of the tv, or listening to classical music or opera, of all things. He has no good friends, just mild acquaintances. He's only had one sort-of romantic relationship. He isn't sure why people don't really click with him, but he hates being alone. Though he hates to show any vulnerability, he's filled with insecurities and a profound sense of melancholy. He has been alone and rejected all his life, and it's made quite an impact on him. He often spends time in his room crying just to vent the emotions he lets build up inside him. He doesn't like to be teased; if he is, he first retaliates and reacts bitterly, but under enough pressure, he tends to break down completely and cry. He wants to be loved and wanted more than anything else, but this seems to elude him. He has a lot of love to give, and he's saving it for the moment someone finally loves him—unfortunately, he's beginning to think that moment will never come. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Reading, singing, animals, sculpting miniature clay food, the internet, Tumblr, fanfiction, cleaning, teddy bears, encyclopedias, knowledge, History, science, trivia, Japanese culture and fashion, fashion in general, kodona. Color: Red, Black Food and Drink: Strawberry, fruit candy, sweets, pastries, cake, flan. Fragrance: Strawberry. Tends to smell like children's shampoo, since that's what he uses in the shower. Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Classical, movie soundtracks, opera, J-rock, some dance, symphonic metal Clothing: Japanese fashion and brands Underwear: Boxers, boyshorts Animal: Tiger, Goat, Kitties in general Season: Spring Place: Bed Book: Le Petit Prince, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson series, A Series of Unfortunate Events, encyclopedias, dictionary, fantasy novels, young adult series, choose your own adventures. Movie: Comedy, drama, anime, fantasy adventure, horror slasher Subject: Biology/zoology, world history Sport: Tennis, horseback riding, gymnastics Lucky Number: Doesn't have one Sexual: Homosexual, enjoys his rather natural position as a bottom. Can be rather wild in bed. Likes a little pain with his pleasure. Other Likes: Cute things, red tartan, strawberry pattern and strawberry-themed anything, baby goats, miniature things, Asian men, things he can't afford. Dislikes: Being alone, airheads, bullies, homophobes, animal abuse Fears: Being alone, water (he can't swim and is quite aquaphobic) Disgusts: Uncleanliness, snakes, insects and creepy-crawlies, mold Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Personality: INFP IQ: 134 Wechsler. Extremely mentally capable. Political Views: Liberal but doesn't participate or keep up with politics Religion: None, but went to a Catholic-founded private school (mostly as a joke to his demon guardian) Background Thought to be born from the accidental union of a Finnish pimp and one of his Russian whores, Ley came into the world unwanted. He was mostly just referred to as Nikkola, his supposed father's surname. He managed to live through a shaky infancy and early childhood, growing up in a stifling brothel/drug den in a Finnish slum. When his mother entertained clients, she put the tiny boy in a suitcase if he didn't have anywhere else he could be sent. It was less for his protection and more so that her clients didn't realize there was a child in the room. Soon enough, when he was four, she finally took the boy on a walk through the city and left him standing alone by a dumpster. It was a long time before he realized she wasn't coming back. He was picked up by Variel and whisked away to London, England. Variel gave him the name Leyden and quickly worked to reverse as much of the developmental damage as he could. He saw the boy as something of a project, a living doll to add to his existing collection of exquisite dolls of all sorts. He discovered soon that despite the environment Ley had been born into, he was exceptionally bright and curious, and eager to learn new things. Though he didn't do very well in school because of the other children—he never did well around others—he was an avid reader and scored very well on exams. He was placed in gifted classes in primary school, but in private middle school he was in normal classes as well as classes for poor scoring students; despite his intelligence, he found—and still finds—school boring, so he stopped trying. He was also bullied a lot in school, giving him an even greater aversion to attending. When Ley was fourteen, he finally parted ways with his "Uncle V" due to some great difficulties in their relationship, and went to Paris to attempt some semblance of a new life. He ended up living for a time with Ellia Oriega and his partner Ilya Sievenen in their dual bakery and fortune telling shop. He currently lives in Las Vegas with the vampire Alistair McKenzie (and a ton of cats). He still keeps in touch with Ellia, however, and tends to think of Ellia as his parent. In reality, the incubus Variel is his blood father, explaining a lot of curiosities about Ley (his size, his looks, etc.). Usually demonic unions with humans result in miscarriages or nothing at all, but Ley was a rare case of the baby making it through relatively unharmed. Relationships Lovers *Alistair McKenzie: Current. *Junichi Inoue: Ex. His doctor. Even with their age gap, the two carried on a rather heated relationship. Now his ex-boyfriend, due to Jun's working too much and Ley's need to see his boyfriend more often. The only real relationship Ley has ever had. He regrets how it ended and is well aware it was due to his own neediness. *Ashton Grey: Ex? Not a real person, unfortunately. Friends *Checker: his teddy bear. :| *Jasmine: Alistair's former maid. Ley does all the talking for her. It's unclear why they get along so well. Enemies *Shinya Takano: bully. They went to school together and Shinya was never very nice to him, up until the point that he moved away. Ley had a bit of a strange crush on Shinya. He didn't know it was returned. Family *Mother: Deceased. Never really knew her. She was a drug addict and didn't have much of a maternal instinct. *Vaile Valeriane: real father and one-time guardian. He was the one who found the discarded boy and took him in, sort of as a novelty human pet. He knows Ley is his but prefers not to tell him; he doesn't really care too much for being a father. *Ellia Oriega: adoptive guardian, after Variel bailed. *Alistair McKenzie: adoptive guardian #2/sugar daddy. Pets *Mochi: a white cat with blue eyes that's all deaf in one ear and partially deaf in the other. A very friendly cat with a strange and vocal meow (thanks to not really being able to hear himself properly). *Chopsticks: a gray cat with three legs (missing the front left) and a broken tail. Small and extremely shy, Chopsticks is Ley's dearest cat. *Jukka: a sleek Bengal cat that used to be Variel's. Quite a bully, too. *Skittles: Formerly Jun's orange tabby, Ley now keeps him. *Milly: a female cat, black with white socks. *Jello: a fat Siamese tom. *Queen Elizabeth (Lizzie): Deceased. An old gray tabby. Housing *Lives with Alistair and their cat farm. Additional Info and Trivia *He's a massive neat freak. From his personality, most would expect his bedroom to be a chaotic mess, but it's unexpectedly—even uncomfortably—neat and organized. He loves to clean. Assigning him cleanup chores isn't punishment. *His room is lined with bookshelves. He doesn't often read in public but he enjoys reading in the solitude of his bedroom. *His favorite non-fiction books to read are encyclopedias. He has multiple hard-copy sets in his room and frequents online encyclopedias as well. *He has an extremely sweet singing voice but he's a little shy singing around others, so it's not something most people know about. *He would like to play music but he doesn't have the talent for musical instruments, which frustrates him to no end. *He likes knee socks and feels weird having bare feet unless he's in bed or taking a shower. *He likes pretty much all animals, but reptiles (especially snakes) and bugs creep him out. Anything with fur is a more likely bet. *Because demon-human hybrids don't last very long in the womb for the most part, Ley is so small because he happened to be one of the lucky few who made it alive. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery ley_01.png ley_03.jpg ley_04.jpg ley_05.jpg ley_06.jpg ley_07.jpg ley_08.jpg ley_09.jpg ley_10.jpg ley_11.jpg Category:Anathema Category:Roleplay Category:European Category:Aries Category:Sono's Characters Category:Uke Category:British Category:Demon Category:Doll Category:Trap